The invention relates to a group transmission device including a splitter group transmission unit and an active actuating unit for introducing an actuating torque into the splitter group transmitter unit.
Group transmission devices comprising at least one active actuating unit and an open- and/or closed-loop control unit which is designed to adapt an actuating torque made available by the actuating unit to a shifting operation are already known.
WO 2007/03 1191 A1 describes a group transmission device comprising a main transmission unit and a splitter group transmission unit, the main transmission unit comprising a countershaft. On the countershaft there is provided an active actuating unit in the form of an electric motor, by means of which the countershaft and any gears non-rotatably connected thereto can be decelerated or accelerated. In this way, the speed of the countershaft can be synchronized in the group transmission device in shifting operations.
DE 10 2007 018 976 A1 likewise describes a group transmission device comprising a main transmission unit and a splitter group transmission unit, the main transmission unit comprising two countershafts. To synchronize the countershafts, active actuating units in the form of hydraulic drive systems are provided.
WO 01/92 048 A1 describes a group transmission device comprising a main transmission unit and a splitter group transmission unit, the splitter group transmission unit being provided with synchronizing means. The group transmission device comprises an active actuating unit in the form of an electric starter-generator which can decelerate and accelerate an input shaft. The active actuating unit is used to synchronize the speed of the input shaft in shifting operations of the main transmission unit.
It is the principal object of the present invention to simplify a structural design of a group transmission device.